Merlin's Crystal
Details Walkthrough Starting out To begin the quest, talk to King Arthur in Camelot Castle east of Seers Village. Ask him if you can join the Knights of the Round Table, and he'll suggest you complete a quest first to prove yourself. He'll tell you that his friend and mentor Merlin has been trapped in a crystal by Morgan Le Faye. While they did manage to find him and bring him back to the castle, they haven't quite figured out just how to get him out. Arthur will tell you to ask the other knights if they have any ideas. Gathering information Go talk to the other knights around Camelot. First you should talk to Sir Gawain and talk to him about Merlin to try to get some ideas about how to get him out. He'll mention that perhaps Morgan will know, since she created the enchantment. However, her keep is all but impenetrable. Next go talk to Sir Lancelot on the of Camelot Castle. Talk to him and ask him if he has any idea on how to get into the Keep. He'll say something about how the only way to get into the Keep LaFaye is from the sea. Infiltrating the keep Now that you've got a lead, head down the road to the south to Catherby. Arhein will be on the dock just south of the bank. If you talk to him, you'll quickly find out that he does, in fact, sail to the Keep to deliver goods. He's not about to let you hitch a ride, though. Since he's so adamant about it, you'll have to find another way. Grab some armour and go up between the bank and the candle shop and you'll find a few crates against the back of the candle shop. You can click on them to slip inside and hide. There will be a bit of dialogue as workers come to pack you up and put you in the boat. After a while, you'll end up in the Keep LaFaye, at which point you can climb out. Freeing Merlin Watch out for the Renegade Knights that are wandering around the castle and run up the stairs to the very top floor. Up here you'll find Sir Mordred (level 39). Fight him and just as you defeat him, Morgan will appear begging you not to kill her son (Be careful not to interrupt the conversation or you'll have to fight Sir Mordred again!). In exchange for sparing him, she will finally tell you how to release Merlin. You will need a number of things to do so: Bat bones There are bats right outside the Keep. Just go down the stairs on the to get outside and kill one. Skillers can either purchase bat bones from players or kill level 6 bats north of the Digsite. There's also a few bat spawn near Keep Le Faye. Black candle Travel to the candle maker whose house is west of the Catherby bank. Talk to him, and he'll tell you that he can make black candles. Convince him to make you some if you get the wax. In a house just north of the bank you can find a bottle of insect repellent on a table. Now head to the west where there is a fenced in area full of bee hives (near the flax field). Pick up the bucket near the gate, use the insect repellent on a hive to temporarily drive the bees away, then use the bucket to get some wax. Take this back to the candle-maker to get your black candle. Excalibur The sword is kept by The Lady of the Lake. To find her, go south-east of Taverley to the lake. The Lady of the Lake will be at the spar of land that juts out into the middle of the lake. Talk to her, and she'll tell you that she has the sword; however she wants you to go to the jewellery shop in Port Sarim first. Along the way, grab a loaf of bread, then head to Port Sarim. As you open the door, a beggar will approach you, begging you for some food to feed his starving family. Give him the loaf of bread. When you do, the he will change into the Lady of the Lake, who was simply testing the purity of your spirit. Satisfied, she'll give you the sword Excalibur. Go to Varrock and then to the southeast corner of the city (not in the fenced off area). In the building, there is an altar which must be searched to find the words needed: Snarthon Candtrick Termanto. Note: You MUST go read the words on the altar or you won't be allowed to do the summoning in the next'' part.' Freeing Merlin Now to free the wizard. First, head back to Camelot. On the outside of the castle (inside the fence, though), there is a small gazebo on the northeast side of the castle, on the floor of which is a pentagram. Light your black candle and ''drop the bat bones (be careful not to bury them) on the ground. A demonic spirit named Thrantax the Mighty will appear and you will be prompted to say the magic words. If you get it right, the spirit will obey you and disappear. If not, it will attack you and you'll have to try again. Be careful, though. It's level 92, with a max of 10, and it can hit this rather accurately. Once the spirit is under your control, you'll make your request to free Merlin and the spirit will do as you wish. Now go back inside Camelot castle and climb up to the very top of the south-east tower. At the top, Merlin will be imprisoned in a blue crystal. Use Excalibur on the crystal and it will shatter. Head back inside and talk to Arthur to finish the quest. Congratulations! Rewards *6 Quest points *Excalibur Required for completing *Holy Grail *Heroes Quest Trivia Merlin's Crystal gives the most quest points for a relatively easy quest, rewarding six quest points (aside from the compound quest, Recipe for Disaster). Category:Quests